Dielectric film thickness and film integrity on SOI (Semiconductor Oxide Insulator) or under poly/metal layer is a critical parameter that must be carefully measured and controlled for integrated circuit (IC) processing. The electrical thickness and film integrity of dielectric films is normally tested after completion of device processing in an end of line final electrical parameter test. However, it can take 45 to 60 days or more to obtain the results of the electrical parameter test. If issues with dielectric electrical thickness uniformity and electrical performance are detected, the wafers with semiconductor device built in have to be scrapped. In addition, all the wafers undergoing the same or similar processing within the same time period may be at risk of being scrapped.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.